


Горло

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Brother/Brother Incest, Denial of Feelings, Internal Conflict, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Саске мастурбирует с мыслями о руке Итачи на своём горле, а после всего пытается найти объяснение собственному возбуждению.





	Горло

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Throat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769633) by [tokyonightskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyonightskies/pseuds/tokyonightskies). 



> Дата перевода: 24 сентября 2017.  
> Сопутствующий фик: "Покаяние": https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408416

Саске вздрагивает и просыпается. Его руки мгновенно вскидываются к горлу, нащупывая выступы позвонков и податливую плоть подушечками больших и указательных пальцев. Кончики пальцев ведут над челюстным суставом. Сбивчиво дыша, он устраивается на спине, уставляя широко раскрытые глаза в потолок. Тот покрыт неравномерной чернотой, и различимые очертания теней на его деревянных панелях делают их похожими на волны. Где-то в его затуманенном разуме физическая реальность тела выдвигается на первый план, и тогда он неохотно смещает раскрытые ладони на ключицы и грудину, прежде чем безучастно опустить руки на простыни, вытянув по швам.  _Он возбуждён._  
  
Первым делом он пытается успокоиться, стряхнуть с себя лапы ночного кошмара. Его грудь вздымается и опадает. Он моргает, пока глаза не привыкают к темноте в комнате, пока не обретают способность видеть разницу между цветом бамбуковой решётки на шоджи и цветом стен. Он отворачивается и снова смотрит в потолок, с гиперчувствительностью воспринимая щекотание волос по загривку, пульсацию члена и ощущение зажатых в кулаках простыней. В горле сухо, но во рту ещё суше. Вид потолка то и дело сменяется эпизодами недавнего сна.  
  
_Саске бежит; молния искрится жестоким ярко-голубым вокруг его кулака, запястья, предплечья; стены закручиваются в туннель; сознание, тело и ноги действуют оторванно друг от друга._  
  
Левая кисть скользит по бедру, фантомная тяжесть смягчается простынями и тканью его пижамных штанов. Он может вспомнить точную силу давления, которую приложил Итачи на его запястье, чтобы сломать кость, и даже может спроецировать ту же самую боль на своё тело благодаря живому воображению. Кажется, что мельчайшая деталь из памяти просачивается в его кошмары: от пурпурового лака на ногтях Итачи до белых линий по краю алых облаков на его плаще и стоячего воротника, скрывающего рот старшего брата. Бёдра подкидываются вверх, когда он воскрешает в памяти жаркое дыхание на раковине своего уха, впечатанную в стену спину и ладонь, прижатую к горлу —  _к своему горлу._  
  
Обычно, когда ему является этот сон — а является он с той самой стычки между ним с Итачи — он тратит с полчаса на то, чтобы разобраться, как это событие повлияло на него. И это... это что-то  _новое_. Раньше, когда Саске испытывал телесную реакцию на насилие, он списывал её на последствия физической близости рукопашного боя, на вскипающий в венах адреналин, на подростковые гормоны, но ведь это же  _Итачи_ , и...   
Он на пробу надавливает правой рукой на своё горло, немного усиливая нажим, чтобы оценить ощущения.  _Он должен ненавидеть его._  Углы его рта дёргаются, и он сглатывает хныканье, грозящее вырваться из глотки. Левая ладонь нажимает на пах. Он закрывает глаза.  
  
Итачи держит его около стены одной рукой, почти что без особых усилий, а Саске старается оттолкнуть его, но всё, чего он добивается, так это отпинывает от себя простыни. Он подцепляет резинку пижамных штанов и стаскивает их до колен, рефлекторно чуть разводя ноги, но нижнее бельё мешается, поэтому он стягивает и его. Член ударяется о живот, и, только прикоснувшись к основанию, Саске осознаёт, что собрался делать. Он нервозно проводит подушечками пальцев по стволу, вверх и вниз, по яичкам и сквозь паховые волоски, потом снова вверх к расщелинке. Бедра приподнимаются по собственной воле, белое покрывало странно ощущается под голой задницей. Он обхватывает пальцами своё горло и нажимает основанием ладони, как это сделал Итачи тогда.  
  
_Это не одно и то же._  Инстинкт самосохранения не позволяет ему придушить себя как следует, и тем не менее давление ощущается  _приятно_. Рот приоткрывается с бесстыдным  _ах_ , когда он принимается дрочить себе, затылком впечатываясь в подушку, изворачиваясь и выгибаясь в спине, врезая острые плечи глубже в матрас. Неумолимые пальцы Итачи сомкнуты на его шее, подушечки пальцев оставляют на бледной плоти отметины, которые долго не сойдут. Он сжимает член в кулаке, жёстче надрачивая себе, теряясь в эротической жестокости фантазии, дополняющей реальные воспоминания. Жаркое дыхание Итачи у своего уха, его шёпот, что в Саске  _недостаточно ненависти._  Мышцы на задней стороне тела натягиваются, всё тело напряжено, нервы в бёдрах подёргиваются, в то время как он продолжает нещадно себе дрочить, балансируя между терпимым и болезненным.  
  
Кончик носа Итачи ведёт вдоль линии его челюсти, Саске со сверхчувствительностью воспринимает и мягкость его длинной чёлки на своей коже, и нехватку воздуха, и клейкую слюну на своих губах. Каждый вздох перебивается давлением на горле. В его распоряжении только лишь текстура собственной ладони, но он  _видит_  перед собой Итачи, окружённого белизной от близкой потери сознания.  
  
_И знаешь что?_  
  
Голос едва различим, слова теряют смысл в тумане асфиксии, жара и непрерывных выстрелов желания. Когда Саске опускает подбородок и наклоняет голову, то едва ли осознаёт, что смотрит, как Итачи дрочит ему.   
  
_Тебе никогда её не хватит._    
  
Он всё ещё вздёрнут по стене, но теперь его тело невесомо. В ногах нет костей, лёгкие пустые и схлопнувшиеся, зрение размыто. Его спермой забрызгана вся ладонь Итачи и рукав плаща, но в то же время Саске ощущает липкое горячее семя на собственной руке. Саске осторожно отцепляет пальцы от своего горла, опуская руку возле головы. Прохлада комнаты охватывает нижнюю часть его тела и голый живот.  
  
Немного погодя он принимает сидячее положение и кладёт правую руку себе на щёку. Затруднительно скрестить ноги, когда колени стянуты пижамными штанами и трусами, но ему это кое-как удаётся. Мысли путаются, вязнут в трясине стыда, сожаления и раскалённого добела гнева, больше похожего на только что случившийся оргазм; но превыше всего — ненависть. Главным образом самоненависть, направленная на собственное тело при мимолётном взгляде на свою левую руку, на белую сперму, покрывающую пальцы и костяшки.  _Нет,_  — отчитывает он себя, —  _Итачи победит, если ты дашь этому ход. У тебя оказались очень странные сексуальные предпочтения. Но Итачи тут не при чём, он всего лишь послужил триггером._  
  
Он поднимается на ноги, натягивая штаны на задницу правой рукой. Первым делом ему надо вымыться. Он пытается убедить себя, что вовсе  _не Итачи_  сделал это с ним. Даже несмотря на запоздалую мысль, немного колючую и жалящую:  _...всего лишь его рука на твоём горле_.


End file.
